His Master: Fragile
by ShadowGUN101
Summary: Just a few days after forming the contract, Sebastian Michaelis starts to notice just how fragile and contradictory his master's personality is...especially when the boy is plagued by nightmares.


Sebastian had always known that his young master was fragile. He however didn't calculate that a move made on his part would have triggered something. It had only been a few days since he had met his current contractor. The boy he quickly grew to realize was a swirling pool of contradictions.

So strong on the outside yet broken down on the inside. He supposed he shouldn't have really been surprised when he found his young lord crumpled on the floor in a heap of sheets, hiding under the bed as if to protect himself from an attacker. That was when he had made a miscalculation and made a move to remove the boy from his makeshift fort.

The boy had screamed, thrashing his arms at him in a defensive way while moving backwards to get away from the intruding hand.

"No….Stay Away!" The boy's voice was frantic; his eyes wide and dark as he stared unseeing straight through the demon.

"Young Master…." He had tried to coax gently as he observed the trembling mess on the floor.

"No…Ciel doesn't want to come out!" the boy cried as he moved his hands over his head as if expecting to be harmed for his refusal.

"Young Master." He tried again hoping that it would calm the boy down some. "I won't harm you."

"Liar!" The accusation was thrown instantly as the boy pointed a raised finger at the man. "All Adults are Liars!"

The demon sighed as he merely reached in, grabbed the unreasonably irrational ten-year old and pulled him up by the collar of his sleep shirt and out of his hiding place. The demon's patience was wearing thin…something that he would have to be sure to work on due to the fact that he was dealing with a child. A broken defenseless child, he had to remind himself that had inadvertently summoned a demon and signed a contract to give up his soul for the sake of revenge.

The boy was thrashing in his grasp now, shivering in a vulnerable mess while tears streamed down his cheeks. Sebastian had a feeling that if the lord was aware of his current actions that he would be most embarrassed and horrified for showing such weakness to a demon. His newly acquired master always held a strong front for all to see….a front and a role that his master easily fell into with his cold blazing sapphire blue eyes that was now blinded by the darkness of the boy's past tortures. His master seemed to be holding himself to high standards during the day, feigning strength and imperviousness to what had happened to him over the past month. However the façade faded by the dark hours of night and Ciel the calm earl was replaced with the boy that was tortured and trapped within a cage.

The distinguished flame of a broken soul….mixed with the embers of the boy's pride had refused to die.

He sighed as he looked at his master again before deciding on the best way to calm the young boy down. He settled on holding the boy in his arms, wrapping them in a way that would prevent the boy from harming either of them. He made sure to make the boy's head lean against his chest like he saw many humans do to their children.

Ciel instantly calmed at hearing the familiar thump-thumping sound of a heartbeat. The child had slowly started to sigh as his body still trembled slightly as eyes blinked to hold back fresh tears.

"Young Master?" the demon muttered into the boy's hair gently.

Ciel yawned before muttering a sleepy. "hm?" unconsciously snuggling closer to the man's chest as he tried to move to reach a hand up to grasp onto the butler's coat. The action was stopped short due to the butler's arms. The inability to move made the boy's eyes open suddenly, brilliant blue and stunning purple glowed in the dimly lit room.

The child blinked for a moment as awareness caught up with his sleepy mind before registering that he was leaning against someone. He looked towards the chest that he was resting against and registered that the black attire was familiar.

He jerked back slightly, allowing himself to look into the face of the man he had named only a few days ago.

"Sebastian?" he mumbled as his gaze was met with dark locks and garnet eyes.

The man merely smiled as he slowly started to release the young earl, seeing that the boy now recognized him.

Ciel merely brought his hand up to rub against his tired eyes while bringing himself to return to lean against the warm body. His little frame exhausted from the nightmare he had had, as he embraced the comforting warmth of the other he murmured lazily a light 'Thank you.'

He yawned as he sighed, curling up against the protective shield that was his demon.

Sebastian merely cocked his head to the side in slight confusion. Had the little brat actually thanked him? It didn't take long for the butler to realize that his master was being childish and that by morning the boy would be back to his ruthless self again….just like he always would. Then they would repeat the cycle until the child no longer had nightmares. Sebastian could only look down at the boy that was now asleep in his arms, breathing in and out in a steady rhythm with a peaceful expression. He smiled gently as he took in the oddity of the soul that he had found. A boy who feared the dark yet wrapped himself in darkness. An innocence that was so pure so untainted yet shone just as black as sin and tragedy mixed with the defiance and pride of a royal. The child that now slept comfortably in his arms, a boy comforted by a demon's presence yet fears the lies and deceit of mortal men.

_So many contradictions indeed._

The demon thought to himself as he slowly removed the boy from his frame, bringing him to lay on the bed and tucking him into the sheets.

He moved quietly to grab the candelabra until a small hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve, tugging on it.

"Stay with me….." the boy whispered hoarsely almost pleadingly. "….for the night."

It wasn't an order…Sebastian noted as he looked at the silent plea in the glowing irises of blue and lavender. He merely chuckled before setting the candleholder back into place before sitting down on the bed next to his young charge before muttering the words that he would say until the very end.

"Yes, My Lord."

It didn't take long for the boy to fall back into a deep sleep unconsciously scooting closer to the demon in search of warmth. Sebastian merely chuckled as he reached a hand through the blue locks as the child leaned into his touch mumbling sleepily about how he didn't need such comfort and something that resembled 'stupid demon.'

Yes his master was so very full of contradictions. The boy's soul would prove to be most amusing and entertaining, not to mention mouthwateringly delicious when the time came. At least he chose wisely in finding a human that would relieve some of his boredom from the slow passage of time that was eternity.

It was a fact after all, Demons loved to play with their food and Sebastian Michaelis was no different.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review!**

**This is my first Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Fanfic...So tell me what you think. :D**

**I do hope you all enjoyed the story!**

**~ShadowGUN101**


End file.
